Treadstone, Black Briar, and now Soul String
by Rom12.2-2Cor4.6
Summary: Kairi is sent on her first solo mission, and goes missing. Riku and Lea have to team up with two former assassins to find her and to take on the mysterious organization, Treadstone! Rated T for action violence. I own nothing!
1. Chapter 1

This is the final training series story! It's gonna get wild!

I own nothing! All credit goes to Disney, Square Enix, and Universal Pictures!

**Treadstone, Black Briar, and now Soul String**

* * *

"She's awake…"

The girl's eyes fluttered open slowly; her usual indigo eyes were hidden by brown color contacts. She sat up and looked around.

A man and a woman stood there. The man had gray hair that was slicked back and was dressed in a business suit. The woman was dressed in a blue dress under a white lab coat and her blonde hair was pulled into a bun.

"Scarlet Raines," the woman said.

"Yes…"

The man sighed, "Good, you remember! I hoped we could remove the false memories, and I was right!"

"False memories? I don't understand…"

He pulled a chair up to her hospital bed. "You might not remember me, but I am Matthew Fairfield. I command a special anti-terrorist group called Soul String; we are a smaller part of a group known as Treadstone. This is your personal doctor, Angel Banner." He adjusted his position and continued, "You are our top operative, Agent Scarlet Raines. A few months ago you were captured by some enemies of ours and they suppressed your true memories and implanted false ones. We were able to retrieve you and bring out your real memories."

Scarlet raised an eyebrow, "Real memories?"

"Yes, now you may still see flashed of the false ones, but eventually they will fade. Now, get some rest; I expect you to report to my office for briefing on your next assignment in 1400 hours."

"Yes sir!" Matthew and Angel left her sitting there alone. She laid back and closed her eyes.

A flood of memories came to her: "_Hey Princess, ready for your first solo mission_?" A red-headed young man was grinning stupidly at her.

"_Leave her alone Le..., she has enough to worry about without your teasing_!" A silver haired boy, a year or two older than her shoved the red-head away.

The scene changed and she was sitting on a beach with a boy beside her. The boy was her age with spiky brown hair and bright blue eyes. He gave her a goofy grin and said, "_It's good to be back, right Kairi_?"

Her eyes popped open. "These are the memories Commander Fairfield mentioned. Funny, they don't feel fake; they feel more real than the 'real memories'. I guess that'll fade over time, I better rest and maybe my head will clear up." She closed her eyes again but another memory came to her.

She was standing beside the two with red hair and silver hair, in front of them was an older man with a pointed blue hat and a long gray beard. The old man was saying, "_Right now we have something else to address; I have recently discovered that an organization by the name of Treadstone, on a world known as Borne Nation, has been using the Heartless to take out the people of their choice._"

"_Master Ye…, we'll look into it._"

The 'Master' held up his hand to stay him, "_Not you Ri… It is time for me to gauge Kairi's abilities; she will go to the world alone and will check on the situation. If it proves too tough for just her, then I will send the two of you. Is that alright Kairi_?"

"_Yes sir_," Scarlet heard herself answer, "_I'll check it out_." The memory faded away and Scarlet fell asleep.

* * *

A beam of light came down, revealing Riku and Lea; their faces were serious, but there was no missing the hint of worry in their eyes.

"Come on Lea; we have to find her, if it kills us…" They ran off, searching for their missing friend…

* * *

I know it's short, but it's only the beginning! I hope you like it; please leave a review!

**Next time:**

Lea and Riku try and hunt down Kairi with the help of two former Treadstone agents. But, can Kairi be saved or will she take them out first?


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everybody! It's me again! I don't really have much to say except thank you KHLegacy for favoriting this story!

I own nothing!

* * *

**The Search**

Riku and Lea wandered around looking for any sign of the Princess of Heart. They asked the police if she had been seen; they even hacked the cameras around the city and looked for her. All traces were gone.

The boys sat at an outdoor table near a diner. It had begun to snow and not many people were close. Two men remained at a nearby table.

One had brown hair that was neatly combed out of his face; he wore a dark blue shirt, a black jacket, dark blue jeans, and black combat boots.

The other was younger with brown hair that was combed up and off to the side; he was dressed in a black shirt, over that was a black sport coat, he had on blue jeans, and black combat boots.

"What could've happened to her?" Lea sucked up some tea through a straw as he sulked.

"I bet it's that organization she was sent to investigate… Treadstone, wasn't it?" The pyro nodded to him. "They probably have her."

The red-head slumped over, "Now, all we have to do is find them… without getting captured ourselves."

"Probably easier said than done…"

"Isn't everything?" The two got up and left, neither noticing the two men following behind them.

* * *

(With Kairi)

Scarlet was now on a street corner glancing around.

She remembered her talk with Commander Fairfield that morning…

_"Ah! Come in Scarlet! I trust that your recovery is going smoothly?"_

_"Yes Commander… I'm ready to get back to work…"_

_Matthew smiled, "That's good..." He pushed a paper out to her. "If you're ready, we'll give you an easy mission to get you back in the swing of things." Scarlet looked at the paper. "That is Professor Charles Daniel. He is a chemistry professor at a nearby college. We have been intercepting emails that contain vital information on our movements. I need you to go into his apartment and dispose of him; leave no trace of yourself, make it look like a suicide."_

_"I understand Commander…"_

Scarlet looked up at Charles Daniel's apartment. This didn't feel right. Why would she kill anyone, especially someone who has never done her any harm? It was like this inward force of light was keeping her from doing her job.

"KAIRI!" A voice called. Her arm was suddenly grabbed. She turned and saw the silver-haired boy from her fake memories. "There you are! Where have you been? And… why are your eyes brown?"

"Who's Kairi?"

The boy backed off as the red-haired boy came up. "Wow! You already found her! What happened to ya, Princess?"

"Who are you?" Scarlet raised an eyebrow. "And why are you calling me Kairi?"

The first boy stammered, "It's us, Kairi… Riku and Lea. You really don't remember us… how?"

She backed away. "I don't know who you are or what you want. Leave me alone…" Her crimson hair flowing behind her, she briskly walked down an alleyway.

They followed her. "Kairi wait! What's going on?"

She turned on them suddenly, whipping out a pistol hidden in her jacket. They both froze, looking completely stunned. "If you follow me anymore, I will shoot you. Don't think I'm bluffing. I won't be taken again!"

"Kairi!" She turned on Lea and slammed him into a wall; the gun barrel jammed up to his jaw.

Her eyes flashed, "Do I look like I'm faking it?" She slammed his head into a metal fire escape, rendering him unconscious.

"Kairi…" Riku's eyes were saddened. "What happened to you? This isn't you?"

She glared at him, "You don't know me! And, my name's not Kairi, it's Scarlet!" She suddenly roundhouse kicked him in the jaw, knocking him to the ground. "I don't know who you really are… but you know too much…" Scarlet pointed the gun at his head.

Riku was frozen but he noticed something strange. Kairi was shaking; she couldn't seem to hold the gun still or pull the trigger. "Kairi…"

"What's going on? Why can't I...?" Riku slowly sat up. "Stop! I'll kill you!" Kairi's voice cracked.

He stood and looked her in the eyes. "This isn't you, Kai…" He slowly took the gun from her hand; his face looked sad.

"YOU DON'T KNOW ME!" She jerked away from him. Kairi's hands grasped her head in pain. "I know who you are! You're an enemy agent; you kidnapped me, brainwashed me, and turned me against Soul String!"

"No! I'm Riku! After you washed up on the islands, Sora and I became your best friends. We three did everything together… Sora and I protected you as we traveled between worlds. Do you really not remember?" His eyes were full of pain.

She looked up at his face as hot tears spilled from her eyes. "I don't know… I don't know… I can't tell the truth… I don't trust you!" She stumbled backwards and began to run. "STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

"KAIRI!" Riku reached out for her. The girl picked up a trash can lid and flung it back at the silver-haired boy. Riku didn't have time to dodge; the lid hit him in the forehead, knocking him out. As he hit the ground, his blurred vision caught a glimpse of the Princess of Heart running away. Before he completely lost consciousness, he heard footsteps hurrying towards him.

* * *

(With Kairi)

The girl sat in an abandoned warehouse; her legs curled up under her chin, tears rolling down her face. "What's going on…? I can't tell what's true or not…"

The comlink in her ear buzzed. "_Scarlet, why isn't the mission completed_?"

"I'm sorry sir, two of the agents that kidnapped me before tried to take me back. They prevented me from completing my mission."

Commander Fairfield growled on the other end. "_I… I figured they'd come for you again. Return to base immediately_!"

"Yes sir…" She stood and walked away, drying her tears, and composing her looks.

* * *

(At Soul String)

Matthew Fairfield stepped away from the computer and glared at Angel Banner. "I thought you said that no one in this world knew her?!" He hit the woman with the back of his hand. "If they manage to actually bring her memories back, she will come after us, like Bourne and Cross did."

"Sir, the memory suppression was 100% successful; do you understand how much force it would take to bring back her real memories?" Angel held her face where he had hit her.

"She was the perfect recruit…" Matthew scowled, "She had no proof of existence in this world, no family, no identity, and no one she knew! Who could be coming for her?"

Angel was outwardly calm, "Sir, we have known of the existences of other worlds for some time; is it possible that she came from off-world?"

"If that is true… we must destroy those other two, before they corrupt her. When Scarlet arrives, have her report to my office!" He stomped out, furious as ever.

* * *

(With Riku)

Riku's eyes opened slowly. He blinked at his surroundings; the room he was in was a small apartment. He was sitting upright in a chair. As he tried to get up, he found that he couldn't get up.

"What the…?" His arms were handcuffed to the chair. "Lea!" The red-head was sitting across from him in the same position, cuffed to the chair. "Hot- head! Wake up!"

The pyro groaned and opened his eyes. "What the heck? Where are we and why are we cuffed to chairs?"

"Who are you?" Another voice cut in. The two men from the café were standing there, watching them. "Answer us!"

Riku, seeing no other option, replied, "My name's Riku and this is…"

"Full names please… first, middle, and last."

"Ok then," the silverette nodded, "my name is Riku Gideon Tsuchi."

The younger man looked towards Lea, "And you?"

"Lea Matthias Fahrenheit…"

The first man approached them. "Why are you investigating Treadstone?"

Lea cocked his head, "Before we answer that, how about you answer me one question. Who in Kingdom Hearts are you guys?"

"We'll ask the questions and, if you're in the clear, then we'll answer you."

"Fair enough," Riku agreed. "We aren't investigating Treadstone. A friend of ours was sent to check out something that Treadstone was working on. She disappeared and we came to find her; we actually found her, but she didn't recognize us and tried to kill us."

The older man raised an eyebrow. "The red-head we saw running off?"

"Yea… her… she's not usually like that." Lea stammered. "That girl would usually never hurt anyone like that; she's a Princess of Heart… her heart is pure light. She can't murder or do anything like that, it's not in her nature and it never will be."

Riku looked at the men, "We've told you our names and our story, now it's your turn."

"Fine… My name is Jason Bourne." The older man said.

The man next to Jason nodded, "I'm called Aaron Cross. We are former agents of Treadstone; long story short, when we discovered who we were really working for, we left. Our stories are different, but we both want the same thing, to destroy Treadstone."

"We have destroyed every branch of Treadstone we could. There is only one left, Soul String." Jason sat down in a nearby chair. "If what you're telling me is true, then they are the ones who took your friend. They use a new form of manipulation; they take people off the streets, suppress their memories, and implant new ones."

Aaron nodded, "Your friend didn't remember you because she can't. We've freed some people before but none of them have lived long enough to help us…"

"Why didn't they live long enough?"

Aaron looked at them hard. "Treadstone is a network of master assassins; if you desert they hunt you down and kill you. Jason and I were the top operatives, and we've been able to stay alive."

"Ok… but what are we going to do about our friend… what about Kairi?"

Riku glared at his friend, "Lea, we are on thin ice right now, be patient."

Jason grabbed a key and approached the silverette. "We're gonna find your friend; she might be the only one who could possibly lead us to Soul String." He unlocked the handcuffs. "If you stick with us, once we save her, we can keep her from being killed."

"Thanks…" Jason then unlocked Lea's cuffs. "Now are we gonna go find her or not?" He rubbed his now free wrists.

Riku looked at the former agents. "If I know Kairi, she'll come looking for us. When I saw her, she wanted to know the truth and if Soul String won't tell her, she'll come to us. Will they give her adequate answers or not?" Jason and Aaron shook their heads. "Well then, we just get somewhere where she can find us."

"Don't worry about that, if she wants to find you she will find you."

Lea sighed, "Well then… what do we do?"

"We wait…"

* * *

(With Kairi)

Scarlet entered the base and was instantly approached by Angel Banner. "Scarlet… Commander Fairfield would like to see you in his office right now."

"Yes, ma'm…" The crimson- haired girl walked slowly towards the room. As she entered, Matthew Fairfield was glowering at his desk. "Sir… I heard you wanted to see me."

"Yes, Scarlet; I would like to hear what happened out there. All of it…" His eyes hardened.

"Yes sir," her eyes went to the floor, "I met them outside Charles Daniel's house. They tried to take me back; when I refused they followed me. I attempted to neutralize them, but they escaped."

Matthew sighed, "I understand… Scarlet, I don't want you leaving the base! We will find these people and we will stop them. You're dismissed…"

"But sir! I have a question…" She stood up. "I want to know who I really am! All I remember is my training here… but what was before that; who am I, really?"

He sighed. "You don't need to know that. All it is baggage; we remove those memories because they'll just drag you down and hinder you. That's all you need to know."

"But sir!"

He stood and glared, "That is the end of this… YOU ARE DISMISSED!"

"Yes sir…" she saluted and left. "He wouldn't tell me… it seems those two boys I met know more than him. I've got to find them then…"

* * *

Doing pretty good so far! Please review!

Next time... Kairi seeks out her two friends, but what happens when she meets Jason and Aaron? Will her friends ever get her back? Find out next time!


End file.
